Family issues
by Sweeterthanlove
Summary: The paragraphing  might be crappy only because I typed this on my iPod but either way it's a great stories


My whole life has been based on complete lies that seem to just be made up along the way. No ones seems to understand what I've been through these 15 years of life. My Mother and Father died when I was born so I didn't even know them and now it turns out that I have an older twin brother in the Village hidden in the leaves. But I kind of have a clear image on who he looks like - that and because I can see into the future like the Priestess Shion- but my visions come true every time. Right now I'm living in the Leaf Village dreading the day when I'm supposed to meet my twin brother. But since that day when my parents died a noble family offered to take me in until their son grew up- who would eventually be known as Kakashi Hatake - our as I call him Father and my Mother would be known as Shizune. But also since I had them to raise me I grew up to be the seventh Hokage someone very important to the future of the village and the foster mother of a 2 year old girl named Yuki Nazakaze. But other than that my life is filled with pure disappointment a lot like my twin brother who turned out to be Naruto Uzumaki a guy whom the village used to hate until he saved their Hokage and also had a dream of once being the seventh Hokage much like I am now. " Ohayo." Mother said to me as I entered the breakfast area and was rubbing her stomach. I smiled at her," Ohayo, Mother. I hope you and my future sister are fine and well." "How nice of you, Sukiyaki. Oh, your Father called and said that he had a surprise for you." I chuckled," How many more surprises will there be." "I don't know but I can tell there will be a thousand more in the future." "But I don't need anymore things! Electing me Hokage was one thing but after that I don't think I need anything else." "That's the same thing I said but he's your father so he won't listen." I smiled," Anyway where is my weird father?" "Um, I think he's at the Third training grounds." "Uh-oh, it better not be more training." She laughed," Well knowing your father I think it just might be that or a little more than you bargained for." I hugged her and ran out the door to find my father who hopefully didn't have a bomb taped to his chest. " You finally made it Sukiyaki. I was kind of think that you might have never shown." "Actually, Mother just told me about five minutes ago. So shut up." He laughed, "And you got here pretty fast I'd say but what the hell do I know, you go far beyond lengths." I blushed," Father thanks but I don't deserve whatever it is you're giving me." "Well then I guess I'll return it or give it to an orphan out there in the world." "How can you do that if I don't even know what it is." "Well then- since tomorrow is your birthday I decided that it was time for you to-" "Oh my Kami, you got me a car?" I shrieked. He laughed,"No, no, we just decided to let you run the village how you like." "Oh, that's ...great, I think." "Don't think, it is great." I nodded and then left thinking, what the hell is wrong with him? Why does...wait so that means that he was running the village behind my back without me knowing? "How many more lies?" I mumbled to myself. Sakura walked up to me, "Konnichiwa, Lady Sukiyaki." I ignored not because I didn't want to speak but because she got on my nerves. "Fuck you even if you are the Hokage." She mumbled. "I don't care at all so fuck off bitch"I shouted, not caring who heard me. She stopped and looked straight at me," The fuck did you just say Lady Sukiyaki?" "You heard me bitch you aren't fucking deaf!" "That's what I thought you said," "And what are you going to do? You can't hurt me so I guess you're out of damn options." She growled, mumbled something I quite didn't catch and walked off. "That's what I thought, Bitch!" "Why do you act like that to people you don't like?"A monotonous voice asked. I smiled," Well I'll be damned." "I still need an answer Sukiyaki." "Because I can Shikamaru." "Well isn't that a drag?" "Show some damn emotion already!" I shouted. He chuckled which was weird for him," Oh my dear Sukiyaki I love how you can't get me off your mind- I find it so adorable." I laughed out loud,"What the hell are you talking about? Or did you forget that I dumped you?" "Oh I didn't forget. How could I forget? You were my first love and still my only love." I shuttered," How the hell can you still say that?" "Because it is true and I want you to show how much you actually love me." "Dude, I do not love you and I can prove it because I fucking dumped you for a goddamn bad ass boy!" "Yeah I heard that too but you still love me - I can read it by the way your face turns red every time I talk to you." "Damn it, that's only because I know you're going to pull your sexual harassment act on me!" He smiled,"And that's why I like following you like no other girl I've seen." " Oh kami!" I shrieked and Sai jumped in front of me. "Step away from Milady."He warned clutching his kunai knife. "Oh Kami, now you're getting your body guards to fight your battles for you, now what happened to the old Sukiyaki that used to love to fight all the time?" "That was the old me but since I became Hokage I've been thinking that it was time first time I've decide that it was time for me to give up." "You do know Shikamaru left Sukiyaki?"Sai asked. I turned around and sighed in frustration," Damn it!" "I know this is abrupt but I love you Sukiyaki." Sai said. I gaped at him then finally said,"Sai that's cute but I have a boyfriend." "I knew that but I just wanted to tell you before I could not take it any longer." I nodded then left shivering when I imagined me and Sai together. " A lot on your mind babe?" A voice I knew to well said. I smiled and ran into Deidara's embracing arms," Am I ever so happy to see you." "Looks like you missed me more than I thought." "It was that and I just can't stand these weird men in the village." "I know babe, but you just have to deal with it until they decide to get another Hokage for some goddamn reason." "Funny but you know I love this job because I grew up here and plus my family lives here." "Oh, that reminds me. How's Yuki?" "She's doing great thanks for asking but you should really see her she misses you." He smiled,"Then let's go see her if she misses me so much." "Then let's go!"I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Hokage tower. 


End file.
